With the advancement of technology, there has been an expansion with the amount of information or content available to users. Improvements have been made in the flexibility and immediacy of content transfer such as, for example, between various entities (e.g., users) via electronic devices. In this regard, electronic content may be easily stored and/or transferred between electronic devices. With the increasing large amount of electronic content available, the management of electronic content has progressively become more difficult and accordingly, there has been a demand for a mechanism to manage such content.
With the advancement of technology, content management systems (CMS) have been developed to manage the creation, modification, and removal of content from a location where content may be stored. A CMS may also include features such as format management, revision control, indexing, searching, and retrieval of content. For example, a CMS may be utilized by an organization (e.g., as an Enterprise Content Management (ECM)) to capture, store, manage, and control organization-wide content, or otherwise assist in the control of content.
A CMS may include a directory structure with multiple folders. Content may be submitted in one or more folders for storage. In most instances, the storing of content may be performed by a user who manually places the content in a desired folder based on one or more criteria. One content item may be manually stored in one folder while another content item (which may be similar) may be stored in a different folder. In other instances, content is submitted to a content management system directly into work flow queues, which may require access to the content via the workflow.
Although existing technologies may allow the management of content, it is generally desirable to continue improvement of existing technologies.